One Night With You
by LateNiteSlacker
Summary: One night in a haunted manor could win Ema, Klavier, Phoenix, Edgeworth, Apollo, Trucy, Franziska, or Gumshoe loads of cash, but will they be able to survive the night and each other with Kristoph on the loose?
1. The Arrival

Title: One Night with You

Author: LateNiteSlacker

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

Quick note: This story takes place after the events in Apollo Justice. Don't read it if you don't want spoilers.

Summary: One night in a haunted manor could win Ema, Klavier, Phoenix, Edgeworth, Apollo, Trucy, Franziska, or Gumshoe loads of cash, but will they be able to survive the night (and each other) with Kristoph on the loose?

* * *

"Remind me again why we are here?" Ema Skye elbowed Klavier Gavin in the side angrily, looking around at the dilapidated haunted house.

"Well, _they're_ here for the money," Klavier responded, indicating towards the other people waiting with them outside the house. He turned to Ema, giving her his most charming smile. "_We're_ here because this is just too much fun to pass up!"

Ema groaned, elbowing him harder in the side, "Klavier I hate you!" She pulled out her bag of snackoos, munching on them thoughtfully while she surmised the situation.

They had to park Klavier's motorcycle (AKA: horrible death machine) far away since it couldn't cross the rickety wooden bridge which spanned a mysterious boggy chasm about half a mile back. Then, they had walked through a squishy graveyard (since there didn't seem to be a path) and somehow found their way through the mist to this ugly large house. It had practically every cheesy spindly tower, shuttered window, and spooky feature imaginable.

It gave Ema the creeps.

Meanwhile, Klavier appeared more than content, _happy_ even, that they were here. Oh how she hated him.

"Herr Forehead! What a surprise!" Klavier's delighted greeting made Ema turn her head away from the house and to their new companions.

"I know, it was a surprise to me too." Apollo Justice sighed then indicated towards the girl behind him. "This was _her_ idea."

"Of course it was! There's no way you would have come up with this, Polly!" Trucy Wright smiled, tipping her blue silk hat at the two. "Ema, Klavier, nice to see you!"

"It's good to see you too!" Ema smiled, already feeling happier now that the Wrights were here. "But… where's Mr. Phoenix?"

"Oh Daddy?" Trucy touched the tip of her index finger to her chin thoughtfully and looked up into the gloomy night sky. "I think he's coming later with Mr. Edgeworth. They said they had something to finish first."

"I'm sure they did, that Miles Edgeworth is such a foolishly foolish fool!" A very angry sounding woman's voice cut through the air, followed by the crack of a whip. "_You_ fool! Hurry!"

"Yes Miss Franziska!" Dick Gumshoe ducked into view, cringing away from the whip of the blue haired woman.

"That's Franziska VON KARMA to you!" She shrieked, lashing him again.

The others stayed silent, deciding not to get involved.

"Franziska, I think he's learned his lesson," Miles Edgeworth came into view, commenting in a disinterested and offhanded manner. Behind him, Phoenix Wright seemed to be cowering away from the whip-happy prosecutor.

Franziska glared at the man behind Edgeworth. "You! Phoenix Wright!" She marched determinedly around Miles so that she could whip Phoenix. "Some day I will _crush _you, but you will be no good to crush if you are not first a man! Grow a pair!"

"Is team misfit finally assembled?"

Ema recognized that voice. A cold shiver ran up her spine as she slowly turned around to face him. "Kristoph…"

Kristoph Gavin was already facing her, a cold and calculating look behind his glasses. "Ema, what a surprise. I wouldn't have pegged you as the type to chase after money like this. A night in a haunted house doesn't seem to suit you."

"Just like being out of jail doesn't seem to suit you." Klavier interjected, glaring at his older brother. "Why are you here?"

The older Gavin brother lifted his chin a little, smirking at them. "Community service, dear brother. Someone has to proctor this challenge, and nobody else would lay foot in this house. Not even the warden."

"I hardly see how you are an appropriate choice, Kristoph." Phoenix said, his voice tense and barely constrained.

Edgeworth noticed it immediately and pointed an accusatory finger at Kristoph Gavin. "Tonight you may be here, but tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow I go back." The older Gavin finished for him. "But tonight…"

Kristoph walked up the rickety steps of the house, facing the rather large group of people assembled. When he had the attention of everyone in the crowd, he pushed up his glasses, the dim light of the full moon above lighting them momentarily. "Tonight, you may die."

All fell completely silent. "But if you don't die, then you have a chance to inherit the money Mr. Boddie left when he passed away five years ago."

"The last will of Mr. Boddie," Kristoph continued as he pulled out a paper from the folds of his suit jacket, reading it to the crowd. "If any should survive a night in my manor at 666 haunted lane, exactly five years after the date of my death, then my fortune will be split among the survivors."

He put the note away. "It's simple. Should you choose to leave at any time, feel free to do so, but you will forfeit your chance to fulfill his will and win."

Kristoph wasted no more time. With a gentle nudge, the front door creaked open. As he gestured to the house, a multitude of people rushed into the mansion. Wright and Co. remained hesitant in the front lawn.

"You foolishly scared fools! Go in there now!" Franziska cried, lashing her whip at Gumshoe and forcing him inside the house.

"But it's scary!" Gumshoe murmured.

"Nothing is scarier than ME and my whip!" She retaliated with her whip, charging in angrily behind him.

Trucy took Apollo's hand, pulling him into the house. "Don't be scared, Polly, I know all the tricks to these places!"

"But what if it isn't a trick?" Apollo said feebly then followed her in.

Edgeworth smirked at Phoenix, who was still cowering behind him. "Don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts, Wright?"

"N-No! I'm not scared!" Phoenix steeled himself, walking into the mansion and pointedly not looking at Kristoph on the way in. Edgeworth said nothing as he went in after him.

Ema and Klavier were the only ones left on the front lawn.

Klavier faced her, placing a hand on her shoulder. When he spoke, his voice was completely serious. "Fräulein Skye, I will understand if you don't want to do this."

Ema realized that she had been staring at Kristoph for the last five minutes. Finally, she tore her eyes away from him and looked at Klavier, stowing away her bag of snackoos. "No, we rode your deathcycle for an hour and a half to get here. We're _not_ turning back now."

"Such spirit!" Klavier smiled, the mirthfulness back in his voice. "In that case, let's win, shall we?"

He took her hand, leading her up the crooked wooden steps and into the house.

* * *

Kristoph Gavin was rather pleased that this many people had showed up. He was even more delighted that his younger brother had brought his former girlfriend… and that Miles Edgeworth had brought his biggest rival.

Nobody really knew the secrets of the house, or the fact that it truly was haunted, but Kristoph knew that tonight was his chance. He followed Ema and Klavier inside, pulling the door shut behind them.

Tonight he would get back at them all.

* * *

LateNiteSlacker's Notes:

Yes, I assume that Kristoph and Ema dated in the past. Maybe that's just me.

Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me so! :)


	2. Splitting Up

Phoenix Wright noted that Mr. Boddie's house was even _more _dilapidated on the inside than it had seemed outside. The front foyer was filled with a musty haze, and a good half inch of dust covered the wooden floors and everything else inside. Mysteriously closed or partially opened doors lined the hallway, which was intermittently decorated by old and out of date furniture. An ominous grand staircase was visible in the distance.

Despite being forcibly very well acquainted with ghosts, Phoenix was scared. And, to make matters worse, Edgeworth seemed to feel the need to make that extremely clear to everyone.

"Wright. When you stop being afraid of your own shadow, perhaps we can move out of the foyer." Edgeworth had folded his arms across his chest and was glaring at him impatiently.

Franziska had long ago whipped Gumshoe out of the room, and Trucy had pulled Apollo into another room with enthusiasm. Even Kristoph had mysteriously vanished. Ema and Klavier were the only others who still lingered in the doorway.

Hearing that comment, Ema frowned. "Mr. Wright, don't be scared! If you can take on both of these guys in court, you can take on a silly ghost!" She smirked, pointing at Edgeworth and Klavier with her thumbs.

Phoenix laughed weakly. "Even a ghost like Dahlia Hawthorn?"

"This is no time to be caught in the past Wright. Don't you remember why you came here in the first place?" Edgeworth sighed.

"To keep an eye on Trucy and Apo…. Oh no…" Phoenix groaned, realizing that he had already let them get out of his sight.

"Oh yes." The magenta clad prosecutor sighed, guiding Phoenix to a doorway on the ground floor. "They went this way."

"Don't worry, Mr. Phoenix. We'll make sure you're ok." Ema smiled, pulling Klavier along behind them.

"I wonder if Herr Wright is ever ok?" Klavier said in a teasing tone as he followed them into the next room.

The next room was no better than the first. A dusty corridor with no windows greeted them.

"I… can't see." Phoenix said intelligently.

Suddenly, a light illuminated the room, brightening the way ahead of them.

Edgeworth had flipped on his flashlight. He smirked at Phoenix. "Unprepared as usual I see."

Phoenix wanted to make a smart retort to that comment, but found that he had none. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders.

Ema pulled two flashlights from her purse, lighting them and handing one to Klavier. She looked at Phoenix, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry Mr. Wright, I only carry two flashlights in my purse."

"I have to wonder why you carry _any_ flashlights in your purse, fräulein Skye." Klavier chided, earning him another elbow in the side.

Edgeworth flashed the light at the ground, examining it carefully. "The dust is so thick in this room that we should be able to follow where they went…"

Phoenix could only stumble cautiously after Edgeworth as he moved slowly to the middle of the room and then through a door to the right.

The doorway lead them to a grandiose ballroom. High glass ceilings provided copious pale light from the full moon above. Dusty carpeted floors surrounded a wooden dance floor. Phoenix could swear that he heard someone playing a haunting sounding fiddle in the distance. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Edgeworth asked, arching an eyebrow at Phoenix.

Phoenix shook his head, determinedly willing the wailing sound away. "Nothing. I'm probably just hearing things."

"You probably are." He agreed, shining the light at the floor again. "Now it looks like they went… oh no."

"What?" Phoenix ran to his side, noticing immediately what had caused such dismay.

There were _two_ sets of paired footprints. One led to the left, and another lead straight ahead.

"But… this doesn't make sense," Ema frowned, flipping down her pink shaded glasses and observing the prints carefully. "They _both_ look like Trucy and Apollo's footprints! And only one set of prints led in here… yet here in the middle of the dance floor they clearly diverge."

"A mystery! Didn't I tell you this would be fun?" Klavier grinned.

"A mystery indeed." Edgeworth grumbled, appearing none too pleased. He turned to the others, making a decision for them. "It looks like we will have to split up."

"Split up?" Ema sounded even more distraught than Phoenix felt at the moment.

Phoenix didn't want to split up. He really didn't. "Are you sure we should split up? The Steel Samurai ALWAYS gets ambushed by monsters when he splits up from his friends!"

"Not in season 3, episode 9." Edgeworth quickly corrected him. "Besides, this is a risk we will have to take."

"Right… one of us has to find Trucy and Apollo." Phoenix nodded, then looked to Ema and Klavier. "If you find them, you'll take care of them, right?"

"I doubt Herr Forehead is capable of recognizing a ghost, much less being afraid of one." Klavier sighed, shaking his head.

"What _Herr_ _Stupid_," Ema said, stomping on Klavier's foot with a smile. "…means is yes. We'll take good care of them."

Klavier winced, but Phoenix smiled, already feeling relieved. He knew that he really shouldn't worry about them, but Trucy and Apollo were his children now. He couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Wright, the more time we spend here, the farther away they will meander," Edgeworth pointed out the obvious.

"That's right, the sooner we split the better," Ema agreed.

"They're your children, Herr Wright." Klavier indicated towards the footprints. "Pick a set of prints and we will take the other."

Phoenix honestly couldn't tell the difference between one set and the other. If they were his kids, he was doing a lousy job of recognizing them. Eventually, he picked the set that ran straight forward and started off down them with determination.

That is, until he realized that he needed a flashlight. "Umm… a little help?"

Edgeworth sighed, walking after Phoenix and shining the light at the floor so that he could follow the prints. "You really are useless, aren't you?"

"Good luck Mr. Wright!" He heard Ema call after them as they plunged through the door.

* * *

Despite the recent foot-stomping, Klavier Gavin was having a great night. Ema Skye was always adorable when she was flustered, scared, or angry. This haunted house seemed to bring out all three traits in the girl.

The only issue seemed to be the temporary parole of his older brother, Kristoph, who would likely be vengeful and none too happy with any of them. As much as he wanted to believe that Phoenix Wright was a worrywart, Herr Forehead and the Fraulien probably were in danger.

And for that matter, so were they.

He kept this information to himself, though, as Ema had already begun to flip out over the next room.

"What kind of house has an operating laboratory _right next_ to the ballroom?" Ema frowned, pulling out her bag of snackoos and chewing on them in a cute and thoughtful way that Klavier had come to adore.

To many, he assumed the room would truly be quite terrifying. Rusty autopsy tables were randomly scattered around the room, and dark red stains ran towards a single drain in the middle of the sickly green tiled floor.

Klavier had seen worse at crime scenes. By this point, he knew Ema had too, though the way she was eating her snackoos (just a little faster and with a little more tension than usual) made it obvious that she was still nervous.

The footprints seemed to dance around one of the tables and out through the door across the room. Ema pushed open the cracked door first, stepping through into the darkness.

The floorboards beneath her crunched. As soon as he heard that sound, Klavier dove forward, reaching for her as she fell through the rotten floorboards.

He just barely managed to grasp her hands. In the distance, far below, he heard the crinkling sound of her snackoo bag hitting the floor.

After the initial shock, it seemed Ema finally found her voice. "KLAVIER!! HELP!!"

Klavier grunted, feeling the stabbing pains of the broken floorboards jab at his midsection as he slowly pulled her up. "**_Trying_**_… fräu…lein Skye…_"

He made a mental note to himself that he really should work out more. Either that or Ema should eat less.

After a good struggle, he managed to drag her up far enough that she could swing her legs over the edge and help haul herself up.

They both sat panting on the dirty tiled floor of the operating laboratory. He turned to her and commented, "You really need to stop eating those snackoos."

His heroics were rewarded with a slap in the face.

* * *

LateNiteSlacker's Notes:

I finished the next section already. Review now if you want to see it up by tomorrow! :)


	3. Enter the Ghost

Miles Edgeworth was having a hell of a night. Literally.

Earlier that day, he had received a frantic phone call from Phoenix Wright, pleading that he _had_ to come with him to some mysterious house. He claimed it was to save his children.

He had grudgingly (and foolishly) agreed to help Phoenix, ended up parking his now much less beautiful sports car in the middle of the woods, and wound up with more of a mess than he cared to deal with on a Saturday evening.

Despite his current disgruntlement, he followed Phoenix into the next room, dreading what 'horrors' he would find.

The room seemed oddly calm.

It appeared to be an old fashioned dressing room. Rows of dressers and large mirrors lined the hallway. Old ball-gowns and discarded shoes littered the chairs and floor. Edgeworth couldn't say what it was, but _something_ about this place seemed off.

Despite the continuously growing uneasy feeling he had in his stomach, he continued to press forward, determinedly following the trail of footsteps with Phoenix. One cluster of steps… then another… then…

Out of the corner of his eyes, something flashed brightly.

Edgeworth whipped around, shining the flashlight behind him. Nothing was there.

"Miles, are you ok?" Phoenix asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

He grumbled, "Don't call me that, Wright. And yes, I'm fine." Edgeworth hesitated for just a moment more before steadfastly continuing to follow the prints into the next room.

They appeared to be standing in the servant's quarters. Rows of cheap looking beds and nightstands lined the barren walls. Light streamed in through long and narrow windows. At the end of the room, a large standing mirror was affixed to an ornate metal upholstery.

Phoenix followed the prints to the mirror and stopped. "They end here."

"They what?" Edgeworth asked, even though he had clearly heard Phoenix. Leaning over, he followed the steps with his flashlight all the way up to the mirror, where they clearly stopped.

"This… this is creeping me out…" Phoenix's voice was tense next to him. When Edgeworth looked over, he could see the other man's eyes practically bugging out of his head. "Trucy… Apollo… you can't just disappear!"

"Calm down Wright. Acting like a fool won't get us anywhere." Edgeworth commanded. Then, realizing that he was perhaps being a bit harsh on someone who likely believed his children were dead, he said in a somewhat more gentle voice. "They probably aren't dead."

"Miles, you're not helping!" While Edgeworth decided that it was futile to get Phoenix to call him by his surname, the man scrambled behind the mirror, likely checking to see if the prints continued. From the agonized cry of despair, it was clear that there weren't any. "Where could they have gone?"

"Did it occur to you that perhaps we followed the _wrong_ set of footprints?" Edgeworth suggested, sighing. He held out his hand to Phoenix, helping him up from the dusty floor behind the mirror. "Look at it this way. Klavier and Ema have probably already found them by now."

"Yeah, you're right." Phoenix seemed to collect himself after that, brushing the dust off his blue clothing. His disposition seemed to brighten, and he said almost cheerfully, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's meet up with them!"

As Phoenix walked down the moonlit room, Edgeworth smiled for a moment. It was just like Wright, to panic so quickly and in a moment's time turn that around.

Hands grabbed him and pulled him back.

Edgeworth wasn't entirely certain of what happened after that, but darkness seemed to envelop him, and he struggled just to breathe. It felt like he was being pulled through the arctic crust of a ice-covered lake.

Frozen needles seemed to prick him from everywhere. He gasped, willing his eyes open. In the distance, he saw a very blurry and distorted image of Phoenix, walking away. He wanted to reach for him, to call out his name, but he couldn't even move.

Phoenix's image disappeared into darkness. From behind him, he felt icy breath on his neck and heard a chilling whisper, "_I know what you fear most, Miles Edgeworth… and your friend Phoenix Wright for that matter… **neither** of you will make it out of this house with your sanity…_"

Just when he thought he could take no more, he was shoved back through the cold crystalline layer again and fell coughing to the dusty floor.

"_Tell him Dollie says hello…_" The chilling whisper echoed in his head.

Phoenix was by his side immediately. "Miles! What's wrong?!"

"I…" Edgeworth clutched his head, looking behind him.

Only the mirror sat in silent solace.

He shook his head and gasped once more, allowing Phoenix to help him stand up. "Let's get out of this room."

"Agreed." Phoenix nodded, sliding an arm underneath the other man's shoulder to help him walk away.

* * *

Franziska Von Karma was less than impressed. Not only was the house far from scary, but Gumshoe withered like a cowardly dog on the floor every time _anything_ remotely frightening happened. Like seeing his own reflection in a mirror.

"Fool! Stop cowering like the foolishly foolish fool you are!" She shrieked, lashing her whip at the pathetic man.

It seemed to give him courage, because he stood up again quickly. "Yes, Ms. Von Karma!"

They had taken the grand staircase to the upper floor. Once upstairs, they had entered the first large promising door to the left and found themselves immediately in a spacious bedroom. Simple quilted bedspreads covered a rather plain bed. The white draperies around the windows blew into the room occasionally from the wind outside, which seemed to be chilling the police detective.

Gumshoe had already begun to cower like a fool next to her, muttering, "That _wooshing_ sound, can't you hear it?"

Franzika turned a shrewd glare on him. "No. Unlike you with your foolish ways, I don't believe in ghosts."

She knew that was it. She was strong, and perfect in every way, unlike that fool Phoenix Wright and his foolish friends.

Miles Edgeworth was quickly becoming one of those fools, she noted with a frown. She would have to change that later.

Room after uneventful room passed by. They ventured through creaky hallways, a research laboratory, and even up into a high tower. Gumshoe wailed and whimpered in every room like the foolishly pathetic scruffy fool he was.

Franziska was still unimpressed.

* * *

LateNiteSlacker:

I hope you are not as unimpressed as Franziska.

As I promised, I've updated today. You're welcome!

Please review with your love or hate (and any ideas you may have!) :)


	4. When Love is Taken Away

As much as she wanted to hate him, Ema Skye found that she felt somehow indebted to Klavier Gavin. He _had_ just saved her from what seemed to be a nasty fall, after all.

While Klavier rubbed his cheek where she had just smacked him, she muttered, "thanks."

"Bitte schön, fräulein Skye!" Klavier responded back in that annoying language.

"_What_ did you call me?" She glared at him.

"You're welcome." He quickly adjusted his language, much to Ema's relief, and continued. "You certainly have a _unique_ way of showing your appreciation."

Ignoring his stupid comment, Ema began to search the operating laboratory. Maybe they could find something here that would allow them to cross the collapsed room next door. Along the walls were antiquated human anatomy charts and rusted metal tools that even she didn't recognize.

One especially spindly looking tool stood out to her. It glowed faintly and seemed to radiate an aura of mysticism. As she reached for it, attempting to pull it from the wall, a loud rumbling sound filled the room.

Klavier, who had been looking at something across the room, turned around, his eyes widening. Ema saw him dash forward, frantically extending his arm out to her.

Before he could reach her, the tiled walls around her swept her around in a half-circle and into the adjacent room.

Ema's heart picked up a beat as she pounded on the wall. "Klavier!! Can you hear me? KLAVIER!!"

"_Ema!!_" Klavier's voice was quiet and muffled through the wall, but she _knew_ he could hear her.

"He can't hear you, fräulein Skye."

Ema went rigid, feeling the blood in her veins freeze. That voice. She knew that voice. Deep. Rich. Just a hint of a German accent…

"What's the matter, mein fräulein?" A strong and warm hand slowly caressed her arm, up to her shoulder.

Finally, she willed herself to move, spinning around to face him. "Kristoph…!"

"You don't love me anymore?" Kristoph Gavin looked the same as usual. That look he was giving her, the small coy smile on his lips. If she didn't know better, he could still be the man she fell in love with so long ago.

"I have very mixed feeling about you, Kristoph," she replied flatly.

Kristoph appeared momentarily perplexed, but he recovered from it quickly. "After that incident, you disappeared from my life, Ema."

"Of course I did! _That incident_ was the fact that you _murdered_ someone!" Ema shook her head. "And, even if it _were_ legal, it wasn't a good reason! Revenge because someone ditched you for someone else is never a good reason to… to…"

Ema faltered, realizing suddenly that, even though she was describing the magician Zak choosing Phoenix as his lawyer, this applied to _her_ as well. _She_ had also left Kristoph for someone else. His younger brother, no less.

"Have you just realized the position you are in?" Kristoph's grin was nothing short of malicious. He had always been far too good at assessing situations.

_"Why… **why** did they let him out of jail?"_ Ema thought miserably to herself as he advanced, pressing her back against the wall…

...

Phoenix Wright was concerned. Since the happening in the servant's quarters, an oddly haunted expression had taken residence on Edgeworth's face. The prosecutor barely spoke a word as they scurried through the dressing room and back into the ballroom. The strangely discordant fiddle music filled his ears again, but Phoenix ignored it.

When they finally reached the middle of the dance floor again, the moonlight providing at least a bit of natural lighting and relief, he turned to his friend. "Edgeworth, what happened in there?"

"Wright I…" Edgeworth shook his head, feathering a hand through his hair. "…I don't know. One moment I was standing with you, and the next… it was as if I had been pulled through the frozen crust of the Arctic Circle. I couldn't breathe, you faded from my view, and then…"

He shivered. The sight disturbed Phoenix more than anything. Very rarely did he see Edgeworth like this. Something must have disturbed him _a lot_ to make this happen.

"An earthqu—" he began helpfully.

"No." Edgeworth cut him off abruptly. "Nothing like that."

"Then what…?" Again Phoenix found that he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Wright, I have something serious to tell you." Edgeworth turned to him gravely, taking a deep breath and calming himself. "Dollie says hello."

Three words. Three simple yet devastating words.

Phoenix tried to keep a rational, reasonable, state of mind, but he found that he didn't have much of one at the moment. "D… Dollie…"

He shook it off, fixing Edgeworth with the most serious look he could muster. "Maybe you didn't see her. Tell me you didn't see her."

Edgeworth eyed his friend doubtfully. It looked like he struggled with something great in his mind before he finally spoke. "I didn't see her, but I _heard_ her."

Good old Edgeworth. Honest to a fault. Honest to the point where Phoenix was seriously considering crying out in agony. Again.

"Wright, pull yourself together," the prosecutor said sternly. "If we should take anything away from this, it is that we must find Trucy and Apollo soon."

Rational Edgeworth. This was exactly why he brought him along.

Phoenix nodded for several moments. "You're right. Let's follow the other set of prints."

However, just as he was about to open the next door, it opened suddenly on its own, throwing him backwards.

"Mein Gott, fräulein Skye…!" Klavier burst through the door, barely seeming to notice that they were there before he ran to the next door in the ballroom, tugging it open.

"Klavier! What about Ema? What happened?!" Phoenix hurried after him, doing his best to decipher the German.

"Gefangen… sie war gefangen…" he murmured. It was clear from both his spoken and body language that the rock star prosecutor was hysterical.

What he was panic-stricken about, Phoenix still didn't know.

"She was captured? By who?" Edgeworth asked, following close behind them. Oh yeah. Phoenix had forgotten that his friend knew quite a few languages, one of which happened to be German.

"Mein bruder," Klavier responded crossly as he began frantically searching the room.

They had entered a creaky hallway, lined by cobweb filled candle holders. Their flashlights provided the only light once again as the door to the ballroom pulled shut. A faded red carpet ran down the middle of the hallway garnished by aged stands that displayed broken white statues. Only one statue remained intact. Klavier leapt towards it with hope, but he found that nothing happened.

"Kristoph?!" Edgeworth exclaimed, now beginning to search the room more carefully himself.

"Ja." Klavier growled, eyeing the peeling and aged wallpaper with scrutiny.

"Klavier. English please?" Phoenix asked, feeling his head begin to spin.

"My apologies, Herr Wright," Klavier said, his anger apparent in his voice. And in the statue that he threw to the ground. "I'm very concerned. Kristoph will not be so kind to Ema this time around."

Phoenix realized as he began to move that he couldn't see anything. He bumbled his way to the wall, feeling the texture of the wallpaper as he inched his way along the corridor. He took care to duck occasionally so that his head wouldn't hit the candle lamps. "Ema is very important to you, isn't she?"

His sudden sagely question must have caught Klavier off guard. He swung his flashlight briefly towards him, then murmured, "Yes… she is."

"A moron would have known that, Wright." Edgeworth commented snidely.

"I am not a moron!" On cue, as always, Phoenix's head decided to collide with a heavy lamp holder.

Phoenix fell backward to the ground, but as he did so, he noticed a rumbling sound resounding from the wall next to him.

Edgeworth was by Phoenix's side immediately, but Klavier's attention was drawn to the lamp holder. "Mein Gott, Herr Wright, what they say about your luck is _true_!" Klavier pushed the lamp holder further in the direction Phoenix's head had started, until it spun completely around.

The wall slid aside to reveal a secret passage way.

As Edgeworth helped him up, they followed Klavier into the dusty stone passageway.

...

Dick Gumshoe was having the worst night of his life.

Not only were they in a haunted house filled with spooks and monsters at every corner, but is seemed only _he_ could see them! Franziska Von Karma merely insisted that the rooms were all unimpressive and whipped him as usual.

They walked up a set of creaky wooden stairs into a musty smelling old attic. Gumshoe flicked his flashlight quickly around the room, noticing with dread all of the miniature puppets hanging from strings around the room.

All of them were giving him that _creepy_ smile.

The wind blew through the attic, rustling them around, making them sway closer and closer to him…

"This attic is _unimpressive_ too. Only a _fool_ would find it scary." Franziska frowned, folding her arms across her chest.

Gumshoe felt his teeth chattering. The puppets kept swinging closer and closer to him… their eyes all fixed on him…

One of the puppets lunged forward, its wooden mouth falling open as it thrust a spear at him. "Aiee!!" Gumshoe shrieked.

The puppet fell into pieces as a merciless whip broke it apart. An instant later, Gumshoe felt the painful sting of that very same whip on his back.

"Foolish puppet! And foolish scruffy detective!" Franziska shrieked, whipping a few more puppets in the room for what seemed like absolutely no reason. "You're all foolishly foolish fools!"

She glowered at the room, then folded her arms across her chest again and walked back out the way she came in.

Gumshoe took a look back at the puppet she had whipped to the ground. It turned its head, grinning at him, and reached again for the spear…

"FRANZISKA!!" He screamed, not caring how many times she would whip him, as he ran out the door after her.

...

Ema felt nothing short of pure dread as she was backed against the wall. "Why did they ever let a monster like you out?" She shook her head, her voice barely a whisper.

"A monster? That's all I am to you now?" Kristoph mused, pressing closer to her. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek, the clean scent of his cologne, his body pressed against hers.

The very things that had comforted her in the past now terrified her. She whimpered as he touched a warm hand to her cheek, brushing aside a stray lock of her brown hair.

"You've become cruel, fräulein Skye," he murmured, pressing a kiss into her cheek. "I never stopped loving you…"

Ema pressed her lips tightly together, refusing to speak and willing away her scared cries as he kissed down her neck.

"Such a fighter… why won't you love me back like you did before?" A single candle lamp lighted the passageway around him, the light from that candle was enough to glint ominously off the panes of Kristoph's glasses.

The room she was trapped in seemed like a corridor made of stone. Kristoph grabbed her by the neck, forcing her down the stone steps and into a larger stone room at the bottom. She noted immediately that there were two doors in this room, one of which she had just come through, and the other…

Ema waited, hoping that something would happen, that Klavier would burst through that door and save her from what she knew would soon happen.

The door remained shut.

"I know what you are thinking." Kristoph chuckled, tapping her pink shaded glasses and flicking them off her head. "I doubt anyone will find this place, fräulein _detective_. There are only two secret passageways that lead here, and this house is filled with them."

The room itself was spooky enough, even without Kristoph in it. A large upside down pentagram was painted in red and circled on the floor. High torch-like candles burned at the five points around the circle. Just being in this room was driving Ema a little crazy.

And then there was Kristoph.

Kristoph, who had already removed her lab coat and thrown it into the circle. With a light shove, he pushed her down into the circle too. She fell to her bottom, catching herself a little with her elbows. She winced in pain as she hit the cold and hard stone floor.

He was atop her immediately, pulling off her red scarf, and green vest. She struggled, flailing against him as he tried to undo the buttons on her shirt. "Love me Ema Skye, _love me!_"

Ema shrieked as he tore open her shirt, a few of the buttons flying in random directions on the floor. "No no… don't do this Kristoph!"

"Love, fräulein Skye, is the cornerstone of life. It is what holds us together," She winced again, shrinking away from him as his touch suddenly became tender again, brushing tears that she didn't realize she had shed off her cheeks. "When that love is taken away, how are our lives to remain?"

Kristoph swallowed, chuckling quietly at first, and then louder. "What would happen if that love were to _leave you_, to _ignore you_, to let you _rot away_ in a prison cell and **_never give a_ _scheiße about you_**_?!_" Kristoph's voice had grown loud, and his maniacal laughter filled the room.

"_That's what you did to ME, fräulein Skye!_" She tried to get up as his eyes widened. She remembered that look. Even when things had been good between them, it had meant trouble.

Kristoph pressed her forcefully back down to the ground, his perfectly maintained hair coming unraveled and beginning to splay around his shoulders. "Fräulein Skye, fräulein Skye… I gave up _everything_ for you fräulein Skye!" His voice had reached that unhinged timber that frightened Ema like no other. He tore off her bra, and unbuckled her belt, throwing them both aside. He started to undo her pants…

"No! Please, Kristoph, no!" Ema's voice was shaky, and she felt hot tears spill down her cheeks with his every move. "I never meant to hurt you…. I just _don't love you_ anymore…. don't do this…. _please_…."

Kristoph's voice quieted, and he fixed her with a look that was almost sane. "And what are we to do, once that love is gone?"

"Get over it, like everyone else."

Kristoph turned with surprise at the voice and promptly found a fist in his face.

Ema watched through tear-blurred eyes as Klavier swung at his brother again, knocking Kristoph onto the floor.

She was vaguely aware of Phoenix and Edgeworth at her side, both bringing her articles of clothing back to her. Edgeworth helped her put everything back on, and Phoenix draped the white labcoat over her shoulders afterwards.

Klavier wiped his brother's blood off his hands onto his pants and quickly scooped Ema up into his arms. "Oh Ema, I'm so sorry… I should never have brought you to this place…"

Ema smiled back at him weakly. "No…. you shouldn't have. You owe me one… glimmer-boy."

She fell asleep in his arms as he carried her away.

* * *

LateNiteSlacker's Notes:

A nice long chapter for you today! I hope you enjoyed it, and that my formatting was saved this time.

Next time, we will find out what has been happening to Trucy and Apollo!

Please review with your love or hate! :)


	5. Falling

"Why are you bringing _him_ along?" Klavier asked sourly, glancing over his shoulder as he walked up the stone stairway.

"That's a good question. Why _are_ you bringing him along?" Phoenix added. "He's a truly horrible man."

"You're right; he is. And for that very reason, he should have to live with the guilt of what he's done in prison for the rest of his life, however short that may be." Edgeworth explained as he hoisted Kristoph Gavin's unconscious body up the stairs of the secret passageway. "Besides, it would be wise to keep an eye on him. If he were to wake up again, we can put him back out of his misery."

Edgeworth was mildly surprised at his logic and that he was able to carry Kristoph on his own. He was certain that he had never known strength like this ever before in his life.

Truth be told, he had never felt quite the same after returning from that mirror… but he brushed the thoughts aside. There were more important things to be concerned about.

Phoenix Wright's mental health was definitely one of them. He pretended to be nonchalant about the situation, especially now that Ema and Klavier had returned to them, but Edgeworth could tell that the man was truly troubled.

Nearly giving himself an concussion earlier probably hadn't helped.

This house, and the fact that Dahlia Hawthorn's ghost was likely following them around, was scaring his friend like nothing else. On top of his own fear, he had the safety of his children to think of as well. Phoenix had good reason to be agitated.

The group reached the top of the staircase and returned to the ballroom. They followed Klavier through the operating laboratory and heeded his warning about not walking into the next room.

"The floor has collapsed to the basement," Klavier explained. "Fräulein Skye nearly fell to her demise earlier."

Phoenix whistled, peering over the dark edge of the collapsed room. "I can't see, since I don't have a flashlight, but it seems like a long way down…"

_Push him… push him down…_

Edgeworth winced, blinking quickly. Who had said that?

_PUSH him… just PUSH him down…_

"Ugh…" Edgeworth set Kristoph down on the cold dank floor of the laboratory they were standing in. He didn't feel right… dizzy and just a bit disoriented…

Klavier glanced his way. "Herr Edgeworth?"

_PUSH HIM!!!_

Edgeworth felt the soft fabric of Phoenix's shirt beneath his fingers. With one little shove, Phoenix was gone.

Something inside him felt deeply satisfied.

The world around him was fuzzy. He vaguely heard a shout from Klavier beside him, pulling him out of his stupor.

"_S__cheiße!_" Klavier cursed under his breath, then shouted down the gaping hole in the floor, "Herr Wright! Can you hear me?!"

Klavier turned his dangerous gaze to him. "Miles Edgeworth, what is _wrong_ with you?!"

Edgeworth froze. Had he really just done that? Had he _pushed Phoenix_ down to his doom?

A soft moan came from the floor below. "…yeah…"

Relief flooded into him but was quickly replaced with fear. He kneeled by the edge of the floor, shining his flashlight below. "Wright, are you ok?"

"I should be asking _you _that," Phoenix's dry comment stabbed through him. The tiny ray of light found Phoenix laying on top of a pile of burlap sacks filled with what appeared to be flour. "I'm ok, though… it's a good thing these were here to break my fall."

_Follow him…_

"Wright, move. I'm coming down too," Edgeworth commanded. Phoenix barely had time to scramble away before he jumped onto the pile below, the impact of the jump knocking the wind out of him. He was certain that he would have bruises in the morning, but he shook the feeling away for now.

Phoenix looked at him like he had gone mad. "Edgeworth… what's gotten into you? This isn't like you."

_Lie._

Edgeworth shrugged and offered a explanation, "I know, I..." The words choked in his throat.

As he shone the flashlight around what appeared to be an antiquated larder, he felt Phoenix's penetrating gaze on the back of his jacket. "Miles, this isn't you."

_LIE to him!_

Edgeworth grunted, feeling a wave of nausea hit him. "I… I don't…"

_LIE TO HIM!!!_

Edgeworth leaned over into a nearby barrel and retched.

Phoenix was at his side instantly, looking as if he were unsure of what to do. "Miles! Are you ok?!"

"Obviously not, Wright," Edgeworth laughed bitterly, wiping saliva off his face.

_WORTHLESS IDIOT!! LIE!!!_

Edgeworth doubled over again, finding he had nothing left to heave into the barrel. "Wright… there's something… _wrong_… with me…."

"What's happening down there?" Klavier called down. Phoenix looked up at the darkness above quickly but did not reply.

Shakily, he held the flashlight out to Phoenix. "Take my flashlight and _go_."

"Miles, we can't leave you here," Phoenix looked torn.

Edgeworth turned back to him, feeling every bit as conflicted as his friend. It was maddening, not knowing what was wrong, but it was clear now that he couldn't trust himself.

"Wright, I _pushed you _down into a dark pit, and I _don't know why_," Edgeworth stated the facts as calmly as he could, pressing his flashlight into Phoenix's hands. "_You could have died_."

Phoenix, idiot that he was, grasped both the flashlight and his hand, pulling Edgeworth up from his stooped position. "I'm not leaving you," he insisted again. Phoenix pulled Edgeworth's arm over his shoulders, helping him walk along.

"You're being unreasonable, Wright," Edgeworth grumbled, taking his friend's help. "You should be fleeing from me right now. You should be terrified."

"Oh, I am," Phoenix quickly agreed. "But you're easier to keep an eye on if you're next to me, not behind me."

"Heh." He had to admit, Phoenix occasionally had good logic.

***

Apollo Justice was confused.

"But we found the back door," he said for the third time. "Shouldn't we take this as a sign that we should leave?"

"Never give up, Polly," Trucy insisted, pulling him back through the door and into the house.

Apollo had his doubts. Even though nothing had _really_ happened to them yet, he had a terrible feeling about the house. His bracelet was going nuts, which unsettled him even more.

Trucy, however, didn't seem to have a care in the world. She insisted that there must be some "cool tricks" in the house somewhere, and she was ever so excited to explain them to him.

They walked back into the last room, an extremely dusty corridor. In the middle of the hallway, a four way split seemed to draw the girl's attention. "Now let's see…" Trucy put a finger to her chin in thought, pointing to the left. "…if we came in through that door, then that means we still have two more directions to choose from!"

The magician girl pointed to the right, pulling Apollo along behind her. Without hesitation, she dragged him through the next door. "Trucy, I still don't know if it's smart to just… Aieeeeaaa!!!"

Apollo shrieked as they slid down the coal chute. They landed safely on a pile of coal in the basement landing. Apollo coughed the dust out of his lungs, rolling to his feet and brushing darkened cobwebs off his clothing.

"Eeew… this place _seriously_ needs a woman's touch," Trucy stuck her tongue out as she attempted to brush the gooey cobwebs off her once-bright blue cape.

"See? _This_ is why we shouldn't just wander aimlessly through a haunted house," he grumbled, searching the room for a way out.

"Well… that wasn't so bad. Think of it as a really big slide!" Trucy said brightly, to Apollo's concern. It seemed like she still didn't understand that they could seriously be in danger.

After quickly surveying the room, he noted that they had four choices again. And, if he knew anything about haunted houses, only one would lead to an exit.

Before he could think about it further, Trucy had again found his hand and was pulling him through another door…

***

Franziska Von Karma was still unimpressed.

Yes, things in this house sometimes seemed to move when they shouldn't. Yes, that idiot detective seemed to "hear things" and shriek in every room they entered.

Impressive? No.

"Miss Von Karma, I don't know if…"

"Silence, you foolish fool!!" Franziska spun around, glaring shrewdly at the foolish scruffy detective that followed her like a meek little mouse. He still had yet to realize that all of these ghosts were clearly in his mind. Of course she couldn't expect a fool like him to reach her level of perfection.

"Scruffy Detective, you will learn courage by the end of this night." Franziska grasped Gumshoe's backwards tie, pulling him to her. At the same time, she yanked open a door and used the bulky detective's forward momentum to hurtle him into the next room. "Now go! Have courage!"

Of course he didn't have courage. He screamed like a little girl and tried to hold onto the door frame, but she whipped his hand, forcing him to let go. She ran in right after him…

…and fell through the very same large gaping hole that Gumshoe had tried to avoid.

She heard a splash below her but didn't pay much attention to it. Quickly, her eyes darted around the bricks and pipes that jutted out of the sides of the room, finding a support beam from the first floor.

Expertly, Franziska lashed her whip at the metal rod, knowing without even looking that her perfect swing would wind around the support beam enough to hold her weight.

Naturally, she swung to safety, her feet landing perfectly on the cobblestone ground beside a large underground lake. Now that her attention was not being diverted, she made note that the loud splashing sound was none other than the scruffy detective, who had fallen into the middle of the lake and was now struggling to swim over to the edge.

She gazed at his sputtering form shrewdly (was he doggie paddling?) and decided that this house perhaps did have a few "traps." It was old, after all; she wouldn't have been surprised if there were another room in the house somewhere that the floorboards had rotted completely away.

But ghosts? There were certainly no ghosts.

"AAAH!!! There's something _swimming _in here!!!" The blubbering detective shrieked, paddling a little faster.

"Fool! _You _are swimming!" Franziska knew exactly what he needed. Dislodging her whip from the beam above, she lashed it at Gumshoe, whipping him, but also attaching it to his arm so that she could pull him over.

As the scruffy detective gasped for breath, water dripping off him as if he were still in a thunderstorm, Franziska's lips twisted into a frown. "I've seen better haunted houses at Disneyworld!"

She had.

"No more wasting time!" She quickly whipped Gumshoe, making him stand up straight. "Next door, scruffy! This time, have _courage!_"

Of course, he didn't, and proceeded to scream again when she shoved him through the door.

Franziska Von Karma continued to be unimpressed.

* * *

LateNiteSlacker's Notes:

Thanks to everyone who patiently awaited this chapter. I hope that it was worth the wait! =)

With nearly all the cast and crew in the basement of this haunted house, things are bound to wrap up sometime soon! What do you suppose will happen to these brave (or in some cases not-so-brave) characters?


	6. Facing Fears

Ema Skye had a killer headache. She moaned as she awoke, her half-awake mind realizing that something was holding her. Groggily, she struggled to get out of its grasp.

"Not just yet, fräulein Skye,"

That voice. That _annoying _voice.

Suddenly, Ema was completely awake. Her eyes glared sharply at the blonde haired prosecutor that was holding her. "I may have a headache, but I can _walk._ Put me down, Klavier!"

He smiled in a way that both looked aggravatingly nonchalant and relieved. "It is good to see you are back to your old self, fräulein Skye. And just in time too. We have arrived at the basement." With a grin, he placed her down on the dingy cement floor.

Ema scowled in his direction, brushing the dust off herself. "You do know that I'm never going along with your 'it'll be fun!' schemes again, right?"

"Of course," he agreed all too cheerfully.

Ema sighed, knowing what that meant. He was actually feeling quite down about himself, but he didn't want anybody else to know. By now, she could read him like a book. "Look, Klavier, it isn't your fault. You couldn't have known Kristoph would be here."

"We should have left as soon as we saw him," Klavier shook his head, his sorrow beginning to melt through his façade. "I am terribly sorry."

"I know you are," Ema agreed. "And you know what? You can make it up to me by finding the others so we can get _out_ of here!"

"Gladly," with a grin, he handed Ema her spare flashlight, then pointed his around the room. "It appears we have a choice of left, right, or straight. Fraulein Skye?"

"Left?" She suggested.

"Right it is," he decided, pulling her through the door to the right.

* * *

Maya Fey was sitting peacefully in the channeling room at the Kurain village, enjoying a cup of tea with her cousin Pearl. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head, and she had to do what any reasonable person would do: immediately say it out loud.

"I wonder what Nick is up to right now!" Maya declared, placing her tea on the table in front of her.

Pearl looked up from her cup, startled. "Umm… probably just reading those boring law books?"

Maya deliberated this for a minute, going through more expressions than Pearl could count. What if Phoenix was in trouble? He always seemed to be in trouble.

Should she channel Mia and have Pearl ask if he was ok? Should they both go dashing to his rescue with the speed and grace of a panther leaping onto a cheeseburger?!

Maya took a deep breath, ready to finally give her puzzled looking cousin an answer. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Maya Fey went back to drinking her tea.

* * *

Phoenix Wright was slightly unhinged. He was currently walking through a creepy maze of basement corridors, cobwebs hitting him nearly every time he took a turn, with only the tiny light of Edgeworth's flashlight to guide him.

Speaking of which… Edgeworth hadn't tried to kill him for at least five minutes now. He thought he was going to die when his best friend had pushed him down into the larder earlier, but somehow he had survived.

Why was he doing this again?

It was for Trucy and Apollo, he reminded himself. To make sure they were safe…

… so why then, were they nowhere in sight? And for that matter, why was he helping a man who tried to _kill_ him?

Because Miles Edgeworth was his friend, and he wasn't going to abandon him in a (literally) haunted house alone, he reminded himself again.

That and this way he could keep a closer eye on him. Edgeworth had never been the spitting image of health, but now he seemed even more drawn and pale than usual.

Though he obviously knew the answer to his next question, Phoenix felt the need to ask it out of habit and obligation, "Hey Edgeworth, are you ok?"

The power of Edgeworth's icy sardonic glare was nothing to be trifled with, and indeed, in court, few dared to meet his stare face-to-face. Now, the look in those hazel eyes was magnified a thousand-fold, enough to nearly smush Phoenix's already weak-knees into goo with a simple, "_what do you think?_"

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" Phoenix muttered under his breath.

Seconds later, they rounded a corner and were faced with a dusty wooden door. A _closed_ dusty wooden door.

Tension and apprehension suddenly filled Phoenix like sand filling an hourglass. Make that a second-glass. What horrible mysteries could be behind that door? What terrible disasters would they face if he dared to open it?

"Don't tell me you've grown a fear of _closed doors_…" Edgeworth smirked next to him in disbelief.

"In this house… yeah, I'd say I'm a little scared," Phoenix admitted, ignoring the scoff from his side.

"Then I'll do the honor," Edgeworth grumbled, pushing open the door and stepping through first.

A rickety wooden bridge greeted them, creaking rhythmically as it swayed in the breeze of some unseen origin. The dilapidated old bridge hung over a gigantic pit with no bottom in sight.

Tentatively, Phoenix stepped through the door, pausing as his foot rested on the first wooden plank of the bridge. Bridges… why was it always _bridges_?!

"Gephryophobia, Wright?" Edgeworth smirked beside him.

Due to his massive cramming for the Bar exam, Phoenix now recognized but failed to understand the meaning of many words. Due to his great fear of bridges, (especially bridges that had been set on fire) he recognized gephryophobia.

"Yes!" Phoenix heard his own small voice squeak. "The only way this could be worse is if…"

As if someone had heard his fears, the bridge suddenly burst into roaring flames.

"AIEEE!" Phoenix danced back into the previous room, pulling his friend with him and slamming the scary dusty door shut. "I think we should look for another way."

But before he could continue, Edgeworth had already thrown open the door and jumped through… right into the mouth of hell itself, as far as Phoenix was concerned.

Phoenix felt his breathing quicken as he held onto the doorknob, as if his life depended on it, while he quickly deliberated whether it was really worth it to run across a rickety wooden bridge. On fire. Again.

Like the last time, he found himself running like a madman across the bridge, his poor clothing falling victim to the flames as he desperately tried to run after Edgeworth's retreating form.

The heat from the bridge seared the hairs on his skin, leaving a burnt aroma in its wake. Phoenix was only barely aware of this as he ran, and just as he reached the other side…

…he found himself standing in the foyer, just inside the large front doors he had passed through not long ago.

Phoenix Wright was alone.

* * *

Franziska Von Karma was tired of waiting for that foolish fool of a detective. Throwing open the next door, she paced quickly through an uninteresting room, opened the next door, and ran straight into Trucy Wright.

"Girl," Franziska addressed her, facing her squarely. "Move out of the way."

Apollo Justice, who happened to be standing behind Trucy, frowned. "Hey, technically, you were in _our_ way."

"It's ok, Polly," Trucy reassured him. "It'll be more fun if we all go together, right?"

"You foolishly foolish fool! If you think I, Franziska Von Karma am going to—" Franziska began to rant, but then a very peculiar thing happened.

Though her lips were moving, no sound came from the silver haired prosecutor's mouth. Franziska's eyebrows raised in shock as she touched two fingers to her silent lips. And then, like a terrible tidal wave, it hit.

The silence.

Nothing made a sound. Not Franziska's vehement shouting. Not Apollo's chords of steel. Not even Gumshoe as he frantically bust through the doorway behind Franziska.

Apollo began shouting, desperate to be heard. Gumshoe was already quaking in his soggy shoes. Franziska continued to look unimpressed.

Only Trucy touched each of their arms with a smile, slowly making a motion like she was zipping up her lips with two fingers. With a calm wave, she urged them out of the room.

The next room appeared to be a wine cellar. Dusty caskets of wine lined the walls, guiding them to the door on the opposite side of the room. Gumshoe didn't mind a little wine with his dinner, but that wasn't why he was so happy to be in this room.

"Whew! I'm so glad the sound is back!" the detective sighed happily, patting Trucy on the back. "Thanks, pal! I don't know what I'd have done without you back there!"

Trucy smiled, tipping her blue silk hat his way. "All in a day's work, right Polly?"

But Apollo wasn't paying attention to her anymore. He had opened the door to the next room and frozen with his hand on the doorknob at the sight inside. "Oh no…"

Miles Edgeworth was laying on the ground, unconscious in a pool of bright red blood.

* * *

LateNiteSlacker's Notes:

I'm alive! And we'll see next chapter who ends up living and who doesn't. Review please!


End file.
